An Adventurers Weakness
by Potato420
Summary: Jesse learns something new about the grizzled adventurer


"Why do you even have this much stuff?"

A chuckle, "What can I say, i'm a bit of a hoarder"

Jesse snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Sure jack, just a _bit_"

Jesse grunted as he lifted another dusty box, filled and weighted with an assortment of items Jack had collected over the years.

He was currently aiding Jack and Nurm with their quest to clean out the attic of their little shop. Their attic which was filled to the brim with a bunch of useless junk Jack and nurm had stored away….mostly Jack. They had managed to pack most of the mess away in some old boxes and the two of them were currently attempting to sort through the last of it while nurm made some tea downstairs.

With a bit of a struggle he managed to lift the box and carry it over the the small pile of remaining boxes they had yet to get rid of.

He sat it down with a huff bending over slightly and rubbing at his sore back.

Jack chuckled "Now don't go and hurt yourself kid, if a box it too heavy for ya just let ol Jackaboy take care of it"

He flexed and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Funny, but maybe if you didn't hoard so much junk the boxes wouldn't be so heavy"

Jack smirked "Maybe if you weren't so skinny and small you would have a better chance at lifting up the box"

"Hey" Jesse poked the older male in the chest, or more so in the stomach since Jack was a good bit taller than him "Watch it"

Much to Jesse surprise the grizzled adventurer let out a very out of character squeak, a noise Jesse would never in a million years think that the older man was capable of making, flinching when Jesse finger made contact. And quickly retreating back a few steps.

Jesse blinked in surprise, hand still hovering in the air and finger still pointed out

"Jack….did you just squea-"

"Oh would you look at the time!"

Jack quickly interrupted Jesse mid sentence, spinning around his heels he made way for the attics exit.

"It's getting pretty late and Nurms probably already done with the tea so we should really head back down stAIRS!"

Jack startled, letting out another funny squeaking noise when Jesse poked him again from behind. This time on his side.

Jack whipped around quickly, grabbing the youngers hand and holding it in a firm but gentle grip.

"Quit doin that!"

Jesse meanwhile was grinning widely.

"You did Squeak! And here I am thinking i was just imagining things!"

He reached out with his free hand and added a few more pokes to the olders stomach. Jack flinching each time his finger made contact. Letting out what sounded like a very gruff and forced giggle, before he reached out and grabbed the kids other hand.

"Stop"

Jesse was practically beaming from ear to ear.

"Was that a giggle Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat "No! Of course it wasn't"

Jesse giggled, taking a few steps closer towards him "Are you sure about that Jack?"

Jack took a fews steps back "Of course I'm sure!"

Jesses eyes were practically shining with mischievousness.

"I don't knoooow...Hey, are you ticklish Jack?"

Jack sputtered slightly "W-What? Of course not what kind of stupid question his that?"

Jesse giggled, advancing towards him "I think your lyyyying"

" Now kid" Jack stated, watching Jesse's wiggling fingers wearily " you better stop right where you are because I'll have you know that i am skilled in many forms of combat and defense and No No No! JesseDontYouDare!

Jesse had finally back Jack into a corner, wasting no time in attaching himself to Jacks midsection. Poking and prodding his fingers at any sort of sensitive area he could find.

Jack immediately broke out into gruff giggles, sliding down the wall as hs knees gave out. Trying to grab at the kids hands and pull them away.

"N-Nahahahha! K-Kid stahahahap!"

But alas, Jesse quickly rendered him useless, a pretty impressive feat considering the size difference.

Jesse smiled "Oh look! The mighty Jack Giggles! Who would have thought"

Jack snorted, much to his own horror amd embarrassment.

Jesse giggled "Oh! And he snorts too!"

A faint pink flush dusted the older man's cheek and he struggled and fought against the tingling sensations. Desperately trying to regain composer.

"Ack! Kihihid! Youhohoho b-better cuhuhuhut it ouhohohot!"

Jesse pouted slightly now why would i do that? I kinda like you like this! Not so big and tough now are ya?"

He slipped his hand under the man's vest, which offered him little to no protection, and tickled the bare exposed skin there.

Jack squealed, a sound he would rather die than admit to making, and in an attempt to protect himself he rolled over onto his stomach.

This...proved to be a mistake as Jesse simply ran his fingers over the Adventurers exposed neck. Causing him to scrunch up and giggle.

"N-Nohohoho! Jesse pleahehehehse!"

Jesse acted surprised "Oh wow! So you can say please! And all it took to get you to say it was a little bit of tickling, who would have thought?"

Jack tried to reach behind him to grab at the kids hands only to quickly slam his arms against his sides when Jesse dug his fingers into the hollows of his armpits.

Quickly losing hope Jack resulted to one last finale attempt.

Back-up.

"Nurm!" Jack shouted through his gruff laughter.

"Nuhuhurmihihie! I nehehehed hehehehelp!"

Not even a moment later the villagers head popped into the attic, looking worried…..Until he saw what was going on.

"Nuhhurmihihie!" Jack cried in relief "Hehehehelp mehehehe!"

Jesse beamed at the villager "Hi Nurm, how it going?" He asked as thought he wasn't currently bringing Jack to mirthful tears.

Nurm let out an amused noise, turning towards Jack expectantly.

"Hrm?"

Jack shook his head back and forth frantically.

"Nohohoho! Ihihihi didn't do anythihihing to provoke hhihihim! Hehehe just attacked mehehehe!"

Jesse snorted "Jeez Jack, you make it sound like i'm killin ya or something" He reached down and dug his fingers into the older males sides.

"Thahahahts because you areheHEHEHE!" Jack howled kicking his legs frantically.

"Nurm youhohohor supposed to behehehe hehehelping mehehehe!"

Nurm chuckled.

"Hrm!"

"Nohohoho this is nohohohot fuhuhuhunny!"

Jesse chuckled " I can't believe you knew about this Nurm and you never told me!"

Jack snorted "Thahahhats because I would have kihihihihiled hihihim if he did!"

Jesse grinned at him "Whelp, good thing I found out on my own huh?"

Jack wheezed, banging his fist on the ground.

"Mercy Merchehehy! Uhuhuhuncle! Jesse pleaehehehese!"

To Jacks relief the younger stopped, crawling off the top of him. He left Jack to curl up on the floor still giggling and struggling to gain composer.

He stood next to him and crossed his arms.

"Aw Man, I wish I had I camera"

Jack groaned, saying something that was too muffled for for Jesse to hear. Frowning he leaned in closer.

"Umm, pardon?"

Jack took a deep breath "I said, that you have to the count of three"

Jesse stumbled back slightly in surprise, putting on a nervous smile he chuckled.

"Aw Come on Jack! It was just a little fun!"

"One…."

"No hard feelings?"

"Two.…"

"Jack really, im sorry-"

"Three!"

Jack leaped up causing Jesse to yelp, scrambling back he booked it.

Jesse was gonna learn what happens when you mess with Jack the treasure hunter.


End file.
